Life with a Master
by Flyergen
Summary: Life with the greatest pokemon trainer. Pokemon POV. Sorry I'm not good at summaries.


The day I found my trainer was the happiest of my life. I had been exploring the forest, unsure of my surroundings. I had been hatched by a kind and gentle man. I was only with him for a short time; I was newly hatched when he released me in the forest. I poked my head out of the spotted shell; he fed me warm milk, let me nap with my parents, and carried me here, then left without a word.

I was thirsty from the hot day and noticed light reflecting off something. I went to it and drank the glistening water. The bush behind me ruffled and a human stepped from behind it. At first my ears flattened back and I cowered, until I got a whiff of it. She smelt like the forest, but also of kindness and others of my kind. I barked happily and approached her. She wore a hat twisted back on her head. Her hair was solid black and tied in a ponytail that stuck from under her hat. Her eyes were deep brown and sparkled as she looked at me. I instantly wanted her to like me and take me with her.

She pulled something from her pocket; perhaps a treat for me? A small white and red ball was in her hands and she whisked it gracefully in the air, calling, "Rage, I choose you!" A giant charizard appeared before me. It roared and blew a large flame into the air.

"Rage, take it easy on him, he's young." The pokemon nodded his head and tilted its head back, taking in air. A flamethrower escaped from its mouth aimed right at me. I yelped and ducked, crying tears of fear.

Before the fire could hurt me she called, "Stop!" The dragon clamped its jaws shut and blew the flame away with a flap of his wings. I rolled onto my back, whimpering, begging her not to injure me. She took a cautioned step toward me.

"Come here, little fella. I won't hurt you," her voice was tender and I couldn't resist. I crawled to her slowly, eyeing the charizard that watched on in amusement. I sniffed her hand. I smelt everything that I needed to know. I jumped into her arms, covering her with licks and affection.

"Okay girl, do you want to come with us? I'm going to celebrate with my friends and all my pokemon."

I yipped in approval. She kept me in her arms as she walked out of the forest, Rage at her side. The town she came to was only a short trip away and we got there quickly. She stroked my head comfortingly. Just outside a banner hung over the entry arch. I asked Rage what it said.

"It says, 'We welcome home, Kayla, the greatest trainer in Sky Town."

"Rage, maybe now is the best time to tell her."

"My trainer can understand the speech of all pokemon. And a few of her pokemon were granted the gift of human speech by Silver."

"Who is Silver?" I asked.

"Silver is my lugia. She's very nice."

"You have a lugia?" I understood, despite my age, what pokemon were legendary and should be honored.

"Yes, and Mewtwo, Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Suicune, Groudon, Kyogre, Slowking, Regirock –"

"Alright I believe you have friends to greet."

"You just want to see Phoenix."

"She's my mate of course I want to see her." He glared at Kayla in a way that would strike fear in the hearts of the bravest pokemon. Kayla just laughed rubbed his head.

"Kayla, why not ride into town on my back?"

"Fine." She said it joyfully and climbed up on him. I was surprised she could do that and remain holding me the way she did. I have since then learned that Kayla never ceases to amaze and delight.

"Congratulations!" Professor Oak shouted as she walked into Professor Maple's lab.

"Professor Oak, It's been too long since I've seen you."

"I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your 315th species. I can't believe you've caught and raised all those. But 315 different species, that's amazing!"

"Actually now it's 320."

"Spectacular! And they'll all be joining us today?"

"That's true. Good thing I live by a field!"

He chuckled then he noticed me. "Hello there, little houndour."

I barked.

"She's very young. Only a few hours old I think. She's warmed up to me."

"So it seems. Could she be the offspring of a pokemon you've released?"

I thought she had smelled familiar, but far away like a dream. I barked and yipped quickly. She bent to listen and knew I was saying, "My mother, I remember she gave me this." I bent my head down to get at the collar that had sunken deep into my fur. She picked it up and her eyes began to cry slightly.

"This was my arcanine's collar. When he died I gave it to Shadow for safekeeping. I told her to take it with her to spread the word of his sacrifice. He died protecting me from one of Shadow Lugia's blasts."

I lapped at her tears and she pushed me back down, smiling a little. Oak placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He was a great pokemon."

"I just wish he could be here to celebrate with us. He gave up everything for me."

**This chapter is dedicated to my dog Jiggle. Sometimes I still lean my head out the window to tell him good morning, until I remember he's gone. Please review**


End file.
